The Route of Pacifist
by BabyTheCinnaroll
Summary: This is a Undertale x FNAF World story I started a while ago. Most of the main characters are what my team would be along with Spring Bonnie, some bosses and Fredbear. Nightmare, The Crying Child, Mangle, Springtrap and Spring Bonnie live together happily with the other animatronics, when something goes terribly wrong, the team set out on adventure to find out what went wrong.
1. Something isn't Right

**_The Route of Pacifist_**  
 _Chapter One: Something Isn't Right_

 _Springtrap's POV:_

"Springtrap! Come down for breakfast!"  
Mangle was calling me down for breakfast, again. We always have nothing to do, why bother me in the morning?  
"I'm coming!" I yelled, but it really didn't sound like I was yelling, I was really tired.  
I rolled down the stairs to see what normally goes on in the morning, Nightmare bouncing around the house and Mangle and the Crying Child slowly eating breakfast.  
Mangle made pancakes for breakfast. I love how good her pancakes are, probably why she woke me up earlier than usual.  
Immediately I dug into my pancakes. Crying Child looked at me like I was insane.

 _Mangle's POV:_

I was staring into mug of hot chocolate and thought "Something isn't right."  
Springtrap leaned over to me and asked, "Is everything alright?"  
"I feel like something isn't right. I just can't put my finger on it!" I replied, dunking my finger in my drink.  
"Ok..." Springtrap said, obviously confused.  
"I'm going to go." I said, rising from my seat. I walked into our living room, seeing Spring Bonnie, watching TV.  
"How's life?" She asked. I shrugged  
She turned her head to me, "Is something on your mind?"  
"I don't feel right. Not that I'm sick, I feel like there's something weird going on in the village." I murmured.  
The two of us looked out of the window at the quiet village. At this time no one is really outside at this hour. The sun was still rising at the time.  
"I have to agree." Spring Bonnie replied.  
The news turned on and it was about Fredbear. The reporter said:  
 _"BREAKING NEWS! TOWN PRESIDENT FREDBEAR IS ACCUSED OF BREAKING THE LAW. HE IS ACCUSED OF ATTEMPTING TO EXECUTE A CITIZEN. HE WILL BE PLACED IN JAIL UNTIL DECIDED IF HE IS GUILTY OR NOT."_  
Then it hit me, or us. We realized what was wrong, it was Fredbear.

Something was up with Fredbear.

 ** _That's chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. The Button-on-a-String

_The Button-on-a-String_

 _Mangle's POV:_

Me and Spring Bonnie were talking about Fredbear until Nightmare ran into the room, jumping up and down happily.  
"Guys! You'll never know what I just found!"  
We both looked at him and I managed to say "What did you find?"  
He held up a long string with an object on the end and said "It's a button. On a string!" I couldn't really tell what he found so great about it, but I didn't care. He's silly but in a sweet way.  
"Great!" I said trying to sound positive.  
Spring Bonnie just rolled her eyes. I know she doesn't like Nightmare. She never really seems to be nice to him when me and the others really enjoy his company.  
"It's great for attacking things!" he said, swinging the button around.  
As by chance, the button detached from the string and went flying across the room. It knocked over my "1# Fox" mug, bounced off several walls and got caught in the ceiling fan. Next thing you know it's headed in the worst direction possible. Straight for Spring Bonnie.

 _Nightmare's POV:_  
This morning I happened to stumble across a button and a string. I decided to show it to Spring Bonnie and Mangle. That had to be the worst decision ever. The button fell out the string and hit Spring Bonnie right in the eye.  
I've always know that Spring Bonnie could really use some Anger Management thing and, boy, I was right. She looked at me like she was going to murder me right then and there. I noticed that my button gave her a black eye.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to be nice. I know she doesn't like me. She never has.  
It all started when we were in first grade. Because of something that happened we were stuck in the classroom. It was then that Spring Bonnie started to hate me.  
She was scared and because we were so little at the time, she was crying. I ran over to her to try and give her a hug. Absentmindedly, I knocked her over. **Worst. Idea. EVER.**  
I fell right on top of her and crushed her. The next day I found out she broke her arm. And she still hates me to this day. I'm curious why she didn't get over it.

 _Spring Bonnie's POV:_

When Nightmare's button hit me in the eye, I wanted to kill him. He has annoyed me to death since we were little.  
When I first moved in with my brother, Springtrap, and his friends I didn't know I was going to be staying with him. After I while I got used to him but I still don't like him.  
Then my brother bursts into the room and yells, "Everyone get in the car! NOW!" I was scared.  
Well, I was always kind of a wimp and most of the time it was when I was still in school. When I got braces I didn't want to go to school because I didn't want the other kids to make fun of me, I'd never play dodgeball because I was worried the ball would hit me in the face and I always tried to avoid the school bullies because I didn't want to get in a fight.  
But this was serious. I wanted to know what was going on. Was there a fire in the house? Did someone break something? Worst of all, Am I'm going to lose my brother?


End file.
